


Caramel Latte

by enbookcased



Series: I'm in Love [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attention Play, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Butt Plugs, Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, There are D/s elements but I'm not spoiling who is who, Top Seo Changbin, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbookcased/pseuds/enbookcased
Summary: “It's… blonde.” Changbin shut the door and bent to untie his shoes. Hyunjin pouted at him until he came forward, bracketing Hyunjin's head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, tenderly untangling some loose knots and making Hyunjin tip his head up in a purr.“The box said caramel latte.”Changbin's mouth quirked up on one side. “I guess that's another way to describe it.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: I'm in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 264





	Caramel Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so! Did anyone else see Hyunjin's hair in the GO Live trailer and decide they needed to write porn about it immediately? Just me? Alright then.
> 
> I wrote this in an hour and edited it in about fifteen minutes, so yeah. Apologies in advance for any errors. Enjoy!

Hyunjin shook his head, watching his hair fall about his face and neck in the mirror. He caught sight of eyes watching him in the reflection and smiled at them before turning around.

“What do you think?” he asked, sitting on the bed with his legs tucked under him, making himself as small as he could manage, which wasn't very what with the breadth of his bare shoulders.

“It's… blonde.” Changbin shut the door and bent to untie his shoes. Hyunjin pouted at him until he came forward, bracketing Hyunjin's head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, tenderly untangling some loose knots and making Hyunjin tip his head up in a purr.

“The box said caramel latte.”

Changbin's mouth quirked up on one side. “I guess that's another way to describe it.”

“You don't like it?”

Changbin smiled down at Hyunjin, just barely taller standing in front of him by the foot of the bed. “I do like it. I'm just used to the black, is all. But let's be real, you'd look good in any color.” Changbin’s hands moved down, skimmed over Hyunjin's trap muscles, making him shiver. He felt his nipples harden. “Have you been a good boy while I've been gone?”

Hyunjin nodded. “Wanna see?”

“Maybe in a moment. I've gotta wash up and change first. Don't want to get in bed with all the dirt from the day on me.” Changbin made to move away, but Hyunjin caught his hand.

“Can I help?”

Changbin looked down at him fondly but sternly. “No. And don't ask again or I’ll have to punish you.” Hyunjin felt a shiver go down his spine, but he pouted anyway. Changbin took his chin between thumb and forefinger, bringing their foreheads together. Hyunjin hummed and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. “And you won't like it.”

Changbin let him go abruptly enough that Hyunjin had to catch himself or else he would have tipped right off the bed. He watched Changbin’s smirk disappear behind the door of the bathroom and moved back into his previous position, hands in his lap, quietly waiting. He did his best not to squirm, heels pressed against his ass, but it was a difficult thing.

It was exactly fifteen minutes later when Changbin emerged from the bathroom, steam billowing out behind him. He had on a clean pair of sweats and a cut-off shirt, his arms knowingly on display. Hyunjin straightened on the bed and watched his every movement with a hawklike intensity, but Changbin was paying him no mind. He was too busy clicking through something on his phone before setting it on the nightstand by the bed.

Padding to the small kitchenette in the corner of the studio, Changbin poured himself a drink before making his way to the bed. He circumvented Hyunjin and lay back against the venetian padded headboard, behind Hyunjin and therefore out of his sight. The TV mounted on the wall in front of them clicked on, Changbin cycling through his queue but not landing on any one thing. Hyunjin could hear him take a sip of his drink.

He did his very best to remain perfect and still, his back a straight line, his knees pressed diligently together. The discomfort was just on the edge of being too much. He shifted, ever so slightly, to try to take the pressure off his ass, but it was to no avail. Hyunjin bit his bottom lip. He desperately wanted to move. He dared not.

Finally, Changbin took pity on Hyunjin. “Jinnie, come here.” Hyunjin let out a relieved, anticipatory breath and crawled up the bed. He draped himself against Changbin’s side, tucked under his arm, feeling warm and safe. Changbin’s fingers immediately started combing through Hyunjin’s hair again, threading through the long strands proprietarily. Hyunjin closed his eyes and hummed, happy to be near his hyung.

Changbin had settled on some drama they’d started watching a while ago, starting up the next episode before leaning back and taking Hyunjin into his arms. He petted Hyunjin absently, running his hand over the bumps of his rib cage as if he were a favored cat. Hyunjin was languid against him, but still the discomfort remained. He tried his best to stop his hips from rocking back and forth, but it was turning out to be too difficult a task. He could feel a whine building in the back of his throat. Changbin watched on, oblivious.

“Hyung,” Hyunjin dared, when he could bear it no longer. “Can I show you _now_ how good I’ve been?”

Changbin’s gaze flicked down, once, landing on Hyunjin’s plump mouth, like it always did, before sliding back to the screen. “I guess,” he grunted, shrugging, the picture of disinterest.

Hyunjin sat up, tucking his hair behind one shoulder before letting his hands trail down his body, drawing along the places he liked best. His fingers lingered over his ribcage, retracing Changbin’s touch, rubbing it back into his skin. He had on only a pair of black briefs, which he pulled down and off with little ceremony before moving up on his knees. “What do you think, hyung?”

“What do I think of what?” Changbin asked flatly, his eyes never leaving the screen. He took a long draught of his drink.

“What do you think of my new toy?” Hyunjin turned his back to Changbin, leaning forward, his ass on perfect display, he knew it. He glanced over his shoulder, but Changbin was paying him no mind. Pouting, Hyunjin pulled his ass apart as far as he dared, the motion causing the bright pink base of the buttplug to poke out just a little more, forcing a moan out of Hyunjin before he could check himself. He looked quickly at Changbin’s face, but it appeared he hadn’t even heard him. Hyunjin’s eyes narrowed. “Do you like it?” he asked, voice already strained.

“It’s okay,” Changbin replied dully, not even bothering to look over, his hands limp in his lap.

Hyunjin clenched his jaw; he reached behind himself and grabbed the base of the plug, pushing it back in all the way. The stretch made him hiss, his cock plumping. “Do you want me to take it out?”

Changbin shrugged. “If you want to.”

Hyunjin let out the tiniest huff, taking the base firmly in hand and pulling the butt plug out inch by agonizing inch, tossing it beside him on the bed. He could feel how loose his hole was, stretched out and gaping around his fingers as he touched the tips of them inside. It was a relief all at the same time it was a torture. He wanted to be full. Fuller. He needed more. Peeking over his shoulder, he watched Changbin ignore him and dared to test boundaries. He slid one finger inside.

Immediately his hand was tugged roughly away, Changbin’s gaze burning hot on him. “You know better,” he growled, and Hyunjin visibly shuddered at the sound, want flooding through him.

“Yes, hyung,” he replied meekly, biting his bottom lip, eyes wide. Changbin held his gaze for a long, stretched-out moment before he settled against the bed again, eyes back on the television. “May I touch myself?”

Changbin didn’t answer. Hyunjin could feel a slight tremor beginning in his thighs, arched as he was, but he dared not move, dared not take his eyes off Changbin. It was a long moment before Changbin inclined his head in a bare nod, and Hyunjin let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

By this time, Hyunjin’s cock was throbbing, screaming for attention. He wrapped a hand around it gratefully, his other hand going behind himself and sinking two fingers in. He sighed out in pleasure, but it still wasn’t enough. It was never going to be enough. “Hyung,” he breathed out in a faint whine.

Changbin huffed out an annoyed breath, but Hyunjin finally saw it. Saw Changbin’s hand ghost over his own crotch. Saw the shape. “Hush,” Changbin commanded, and Hyunjin immediately went quiet. But his eyes never strayed from what he’d found, neck craned.

He worked even more diligently, pistoning his fingers in and out of himself in a pantomime of what he truly wanted. He added a third finger, his hand starting to cramp but he didn’t dare stop. Not when he knew he was getting results.

Right when Hyunjin dared to close his eyes for a moment did he feel the bed shift. Elated, he opened them quickly, only to find Changbin pausing the show and getting off the bed. He tried not to let the disappointment, the shame, blanket him.

Changbin opened a dresser drawer and fished around for a moment before pulling out a long, clear container. Hyunjin’s heartbeat quickened. Sitting back down, Changbin opened the box and tossed the contents—one long, wide, purple dildo and a tube of lube—onto the bed next to Hyunjin. The fake, flared head bumped into Hyunjin’s knee. “Here, you wanna get off so bad, use this.”

Hyunjin picked up the dildo with shaking fingers, glancing from it to Changbin. Changbin’s expression was still the same one of complete and total indifference, but the tightness in his sweatpants told another story.

Hyunjin wasted no time in lubing up the fake cock and sat back on it with a silent sigh. He took it easily, sliding it all the way inside and holding position while his body adjusted. He watched Changbin carefully, a question in his eyes. Changbin gave another slight nod. “Hyung,” Hyunjin moaned, still with his back to Changbin. He tilted his head back as he started rocking on the toy, feeling the tips of his long hair brush his shoulder blades in time to the rhythm he’d set. “Hyung, I want this to be you.”

“I’m sure you do.”

Changbin’s voice was still mostly unaffected, but Hyunjin could hear the thickness to it, could practically feel his breathing becoming labored, as if it were against his skin. His cock felt near to bursting so he didn’t dare touch it, instead using both his hands to anchor the dildo as he guided his hips up and down the shaft. “Hyung,” he panted. “Can I…?”

“Can you what?”

“Mmm,” it took a moment for Hyunjin to find his words. “Can I tell you how it feels?”

A pause. “Go ahead.”

Hyunjin’s eyes slipped closed. “It feels good. I’m full… but not enough. It feels good but not good enough, I need—”

“Hyunjin.” Stern, a warning.

“But it’s _not_ ,” Hyunjin sobbed, his hips fitful as they rocked. “It’s not enough, hyung. I need—”

“Come here.” Changbin’s voice was steel. It would have been impossible to disobey. Hyunjin didn’t want to, anyway.

Hyunjin waddled his way awkwardly across the bed on his knees, holding the dildo still between his cheeks, sending little shocks every time he moved in a way that had it nudging against his prostate. He couldn’t help the whimpers it pulled out of him. Changbin picked him up effortlessly, positioned him straddling one of his knees, Hyunjin’s own knee wedged up against what was unmistakably a _very_ hard dick.

Changbin took hold of the dildo, sliding it halfway out of Hyunjin before thrusting it back in all the way. Hyunjin’s hands flew to Changbin’s shoulders, fingers bunching tightly in the fabric. Hyunjin watched, mouth open, brows drawn together, as Changbin fucked him with the dildo while at the same time _he_ was watching the drama over Hyunjin’s shoulder.

That was enough. Hyunjin wailed, gripping Changbin’s shoulders hard, shoving back against Changbin’s thrusts into his body. “Hyung.” Changbin’s eyes flickered to Hyunjin, just long enough for Hyunjin to see that his pupils were blown, before flicking back. “Hyung… _Changbin_.”

Changbin reached over to the nightstand, grabbed his phone, stopped the timer. Hyunjin grinned. “Seventeen minutes. A new record,” Changbin growled, before mashing their lips together.

Hyunjin moaned, the sound swallowed by Changbin’s mouth as they kissed sloppily, lovingly. Hyunjin jerked bodily as the dildo was pulled out, keening loudly, but he wasn’t empty for long. He and Changbin competed to see who could get Changbin’s sweatpants down the fastest, Changbin’s cock springing free. Impatient, the pants remained around Changbin’s knees as he pulled Hyunjin into his lap and thrust inside. Hyunjin sighed, feeling boneless, weightless as Changbin fucked into him. Finally. If sex was therapy, this was the breakthrough.

“Jinnie, baby,” Changbin panted, cradling Hyunjin to him, hands on his ass. “How many times do I have to tell you I hate this game?”

“Lies,” Hyunjin spat back, sealing their mouths together once more. “You love this. You love me.”

Changbin bit Hyunjin’s plush bottom lip, sucked it into his mouth. “I love this,” he echoed, letting go. “I love you.” He lowered Hyunjin to the bed, slipping out just long enough to reposition, and then they were joined once more, Changbin’s cock scratching the itch Hyunjin had had for far too long, Hyunjin's cock trapped mercilessly between them. Nothing felt as good. Nothing went as deep. Absolutely nothing could do it for him like Changbin.

Hyunjin came, his body one long, taut line as his orgasm washed over him. Changbin, always a quick trigger, came just a few beats behind.

They held each other tenderly as they came down, Changbin lazily running his lips over Hyunjin’s face, peppering it with tiny, baby kisses. First his nose, then his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead. Hyunjin felt warm, safe, loved. “So…” he said, tilting his face up for kisses, stroking his hands down Changbin's back, running fingertips across the top of his buttocks, “I guess that's a yes to the hair?”

Changbin let out a weak laugh, his chest heaving, stuck in parts to Hyunjin's. He combed through Hyunjin’s hair, tucking his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. “Baby, you can dye your hair any coffee or latte or rainbow color you want. I'll love it because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me about Hyunjin's hair (and anything else) on [tumblr](https://binracha.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/enbookcased)!


End file.
